1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new pick-up truck bed extending device for enabling extended loads to be safely and securely hauled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, tailgate assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tailgate assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,584 to McCleary; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,454 to Bernard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,202 to Cupp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,773 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,213 to Palmer: and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,789 to Noga.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pick-up truck bed extending device. The inventive device includes a cover member secured to a tailgate of a pick-up truck. An extension panel is slidably received within the open outer end of the cover member. A first pair of elongated braces are pivotally coupled with the extension panel. Free ends of the braces have an aperture therethrough. A second pair of elongated braces are pivotally coupled with opposing interior walls of the pick-up inwardly of the tailgate. Free ends of the braces have an aperture therethrough for aligning with the apertures of the first pair of elongated braces for receiving fasteners when the extension panel is in a fully extended orientation.
In these respects, the pick-up truck bed extending device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling extended loads to be safely and securely hauled.